


poinsettia in poison rain

by akire_yta



Series: prompt ficlets [65]
Category: Leverage
Genre: Multi, akificlets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-16
Updated: 2013-08-16
Packaged: 2017-12-23 18:01:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/929439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akire_yta/pseuds/akire_yta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>prompt: 244 = eliot/parker/hardison  - Emma: Alkaline Trio</p>
            </blockquote>





	poinsettia in poison rain

Parker was dancing on the rooftop. Eliot had met Hardison at the bottom of the building, both feeling the same instinct, to check that Parker had gotten out, even though she was on comms and happy as she ever got, dangling fifty feet off the ground by a cable as thick as his finger. They'd gone to the roof in silence, falling into step with each other as they always do.

Parker was dancing on the edge, a dark shadow against the grey of the clouds that filled the sky as the rain started to fall. She wasn't cabled, and Eliot knew she felt no fear. Heights were her home. She span and her face lit up the rooftop when she saw them. "It's raining!" she called out, like they weren't all already soaked to the skin. "I think it's going to be a storm! I hope there's thunder! BOOM!" she said, leaping like a ballerina before pirouetting to face them once more, hands clasped together.

Hardison was already reaching out for her. Eliot knew she wouldn't fall, but he found himself moving all the same. "I think it might, darling," he said enticingly. "We can watch it from Nate's rooftop if you like?"

"We'll make popcorn, it'll be awesome," Hardison added, arm still outstretched.

She ignored it, turning an easy flip off the ledge instead. Eliot picked up her bag as she skipped towards the steps. She trusted them, to do their jobs and touch her gear and be there to watch storms with. He could learn to trust her with ledges.

Even in the rain.


End file.
